the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alterverse Eyes-Only Folder
The Alterverse is the name given to the multiverse-model of known existence. Oftentimes called the sea of infinity, the Alterverse is composed of an apparently endless number of dimensions, each one slightly different from a host of others. The Alterverse was first discovered during the Cold War when a freak accident in experiments being conducted by paranormal groups whose identities remain unknown resulted in the opening of a major Rift. In a rare show of solidarity, both the US and USSR combined forces to confront the devastation brought on the super-Rift. Each team happened to have members of the Orders of Creators / Destroyers within their ranks and the two nationalist groups of Adepts were able to destroy the imminent threat and eliminate the Rift itself. Following the success of the operation, Supernatural-elements within the two governments pushed to form a trans-national organization designed to monitor and defend Earth from hostile Transdimensional forces. The Byzantine Affair: The early days of this trans-national coalition were fraught with the difficulties of a confusing chain of command and internal rivalries brought on by the various ethnosectarian groups whom the coalition was composed of. This changed following the appearance of several individuals referring to themselves merely as the "Byzantines" and who revealed themselves to be members of the Order of Watchmen. The Byzantines led these early coalition forces to a powerful Occult group that was meeting in Istanbul with the hope of reopening the major Rift that the earlier Destroyer-led forces had closed. Coalition forces moved in and once again the threat was eliminated, but in the process of carrying out the operation, coalition forces unearthed evidence that the Occultists were actually foreign agents of a Transdimensional Empire operating here on Earth. The mysterious Byzantines advised the Destroyers leading the early coalition forces that a plan of defensive strategy alone was not enough. If the Destroyers wanted their world to survive, they would need to operate outside the boundaries of this universe and eliminate the threats before they even reached Earth. Following the events of the Byzantine Affair, the early coalition forces were re-consolidated into a more developed and utilitarian operational structure code-named "Rift." Rift Command was quickly setup and the ranks of officers and soldiers recruited was upgraded to a novel "Special Rank" system that put all members of Rift Forces outside the normal military chain of command structure. Modern Rift Forces: Today, Rift operates as a clandestine military operation with international relations and political approval from all major governments save China, North Korea and Mexico. Rift Forces are designed as special forces and operate wherever they are needed (regardless of whether they are wanted there), with equipment and vehicles designed for speed and stealth. Rift Command is headquartered at an undisclosed location known only to top brass and regional leadership within Rift, as well as key personnel in Washington, Moscow and the United Nations. Rift maintains command via microwave-lasers between specialized towers designed to look like cell towers across America and Europe. Several of these towers maintain a constant computer uplink with the White House, allowing for Rift Command to make immediate contact with the President if the situation calls for it. Similar towers are used to maintain uplink with the current leaders of other world powers. Rift Recruitment is maintained through special programs within existing military institutions. Those who wash out of these recruitment programs are administered Amnesiacs via the Alchemy Division of the Ark and are supplied with fabricated documentation providing them with evidence of participating in 'unique training' modules provided by their government. Due to their unique attributes and capabilities inherent within them, recruitment preference is always given to members of the Order of Destroyers. Parting The Veil: Rift is able to bypass the dimensional wall of this universe via temporary Rifts made by individual Destroyer Adepts or by maintaining Stable Rifts which are housed in special facilities owned and operated by Rift Command. Rifts can be 'dialed' to open up into a specific dimensional frequency within which exists a specific dimension. This allows for Rift force to travel the Alterverse without becoming lost. Stable Rifts can be maintained indefinitely. Rift Forces which fail to reach a Rift or are otherwise lost can be tracked via re-opening the Rift. Navigational Error occurs when, for a variety of reasons, a Rift is compromised and persons or items passing through it are stranded in a dimension other than the target destination dimension. Navigational Error remains a serious problem with Alterverse travel because locating missing persons or items requires thorough exploration of other dimensions similar to the target destination. Rifts made by Destroyers allow for two-way travel, back and forth between the two entre points of the Rift itself. Rifts normally give off bursts of exotic energy particles. To detect major Rift activity on Earth, Rift Command has setup a system of satellites and monitoring stations around the globe to detect major conflagrations of these exotic particles. Destroyers And Rifts: Rifts made by Transdimensional technologies normally operate by constructing a pathways of exotic energies to bridge two specific locations within two dimensions. Destroyers form Rifts merely by rending holes in dimensional walls, which is a very significant feat despite the inherent simplicity of it.